Nobu Akimichi
'''Character First Name''' (Character's first name goes here.) '''Character Last Name''' (Character's last name goes here.) '''IMVU Username''' (IMVU Username goes here.) '''Nickname''' (Character's nicknames go here. Nicknames are not available for obtaining at first. It is something earned in the RP.) '''Age''' (Character's age goes here. Typically those joining can be between 10 and 16) '''Date of Birth''' (Character's date of birth goes here. Make sure to list in MM/DD format. Example: 06/14) '''Gender''' (Character's gender goes here. Example: Male, Female, ect.) '''Height''' (Character's height goes here. Example: The average height for a 12 year old is 4'10".) '''Weight''' (Character's weight goes here. Example: Average weight for a 12 year old is 90lbs.) '''Blood Type''' (Character's blood type goes here. Example: A, B, AB, B, etc.) '''Allignment''' (Check the page for more info on how to pick yours) '''Personality and Behaviour''' (Character's personality goes here. Provide at least 100 words, preferably 200+. A well developed character is the key to a well developed RP.) (Character's behaviour also goes here. Consider manners, etiquette, social behaviour, ect. Example: does not swear, socially awkward, charismatic, shy in large groups, ect.) '''Occupation''' (Character's occupation goes here. Example: Civilian or Ninja.) '''Scars/Tattoos''' (Character's scars and/or tattoos go here. A brief description of why/how one got them would be nice.) '''Affiliation''' (Character's affiliation goes here. Example: Your Clan or Organization) '''Relationship Status''' (Character's relationship status goes here. Example: Single, Married, In a Relationship, ect.) '''Nindo''' (Character's nindo goes here. What is your characters catchphrase? If nothing yet, and the people of your village do not know of it themselves. Do not put anything. Examples: "Dattebayo!!" or "How troublesome..") '''Summoning''' (Character's summoning goes here. Characters must learn and train in this ability. beginners wont be able to summon large animals, but masters could summon some as big as a house. Examples: Toads, birds, slugs, ect.) '''Bloodline/Clan''' (Character's bloodline/clan goes here. Here, you can provide information about your clan or family. If you are making a new clan it must have a Clan Page written about it using the Clan Template and it must be approved by multiple sources and figures. Example: Uchiha clan.) '''Ninja Rank''' (Genin unless told otherwise by the Kazankage.) '''Element One''' (Wind, Fire, Lightning, Water, Earth.) (You do not need a chakra element, it is just an option.) '''Element Two''' (Wind, Fire, Lightning, Water, Earth.) (You do not need a chakra element, it is just an option.) '''Advanced Nature''' (Character's advanced nature goes here. Your advanced nature must be approved by an Admin. Example: Lava Release) '''Weapon of choice''' (Character's weapon of choice goes here. Write a little bit about why and how you use the weapon that you're mainly seen using, if any at all.) '''Chakra colour''' (Character's chakra colour goes here. Example: Green, blue, yellow, ect.) '''Weapons Inventory''' (65 peices total allowed) *'''Kunai (cost 2 pieces):''' *'''Shuriken (cost 1.5 pieces):''' *'''Senbon (cost 1 pieces each):''' *'''Makibishi (cost 0.5 pieces each):''' *'''Smoke Bomb (cost 3 pieces each):''' *'''Paper Bomb (cost 4 pieces each):''' *'''Any sword (cost 6 pieces each):''' *'''Any other weaponry: (cost 10 pieces each):''' Total: '''Jutsu List''' '''''Basic Jutsu''''' *[http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Transformation_Technique Transformation Technique] *[http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Clone_Technique Clone Technique] *[http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Body_Replacement_Technique Body Replacement Technique] *[http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Rope_Escape_Technique Rope Escape Technique] *[http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Generic_Sealing_Technique Generic Sealing Technique] *[http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Genjutsu Genjutsu] '''''Ninjutsu''''' (Link to the custom jutsu, or the Naruto Wikia. Make sure to list the rank of your Jutsu. If there is no given rank, ask an admin and he or she will personally give it to you. If you see something on the bio of someone else with a rank that doesn't have a rank on the Naruto Wikia, then you can use that.) '''Allies''' (Character's allies go here. Examples: Friends, Relatives, Individuals, ect.) '''Enemies''' (Character's enemies go here. Examples: Rivals, Bullies, Individuals, ect.) '''Background Information''' (Character's backgroud information goes here. Include somewhat of a story of how your RPC came to be.) '''Jutsu Databook''' '''Physical Databook''' '''Roleplaying Library''' (This is where you will list every roleplay episode you are a part of.) '''Approved by:'''